El Jardín de las Rosas Negras
by ap16
Summary: Debido a un accidente, Harry Potter pierde todo lo que tenía en su vida como estrella de quiddicht. Ahora, ahogado por las deudas, con un trabajo mediocre y un jefe de dudosa honradez, se ve involucrado en un mundo criminal para poder sobrevivir. En el camino descubrirá que su accidente no fue una desafortunada casualidad. Y puede que descubra algo más...


Antes de empezar, lo obvio: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia (o casi ninguno) me pertenece, son todos obra y propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Aclarar que esta historia no sigue el cannon, como se puede adivinar por el summary, simplemente me limito a tomar prestados los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter y moldearlo para acoplarlo a esta historia.

Aclarar también que está historia es mía completamente, asi que cualquier parecido con otra es una desafortunada casualidad, lo prometo.

Y también decir que cualquier reproducción total o parcial de esta historia con o sin mi consentimiento supondrá un gran orgullo para mí, ya que no hago esto con ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, aclarados estos tres puntos, te estaré muy agradecido si quieres seguir adelante y empezar mi historia.

* * *

**1**

**FÉ DE ERRATAS**

Miró a su alrededor. Aquella pequeña habitación lo oprimía. Aquellas cuatro paredes que cercaban su espacio parecían menguar con cada día que pasaba entre ellas. La desazón y el hastío no eran buenos compañeros, y sus turbios pensamientos solo lo llevaban a la desesperación. Estaba en una encrucijada y no sabía como salir de ella.

Abrió la ventana para respirar el aire viciado de aquellas deprimentes calles, donde la mugre y la basura se extendía a ambos lados de la misma. Los mendigos dormitaban tapados con cartones o páginas de periódico, echados sobre cualquier pared o escondidos en algún rincón. Hombres de mal aspecto iban y venían aquí y allá, amenazando con sus ojos a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarlos. Una niña que no aparentaba más de 15 años se paseaba con aire inocente, parecía normal, sino fuera porque más de una vez por la calle le había ofrecido sus "servicios" por "tan solo veinte libras". ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación?

Antaño había sido un famoso jugador de quiddicht. Había tenido casas en los mejores lugares de Londres, comprado lujosos vehículos muggles, se había codeado con los personajes más importantes del mundo mágico y había disfrutado del sexo con mujeres hermosas, rechazando siempre, claro está, mantener algún tipo de relación con alguna de ellas.

Había llevado a su equipo, las Avispas de Wimbourne, a lo más alto de la competición, ganando varias veces la liga nacional. Los seguidores lo aclamaban y sus compañeros lo admiraban. Era una estrella que brillaba con luz propia allá donde fuera. Pero todo eso cambió aquel fatídico día...

_La lluvia arreciaba contra los jugadores, acallando los bramidos de la multitud que se agolpaba en las gradas, ansiosa de ver a su equipo convertido en el nuevo campeón._

_A Harry le costaba mucho ver, a pesar del hechizo de impermeabilidad que había usado en sus gafas, lo que hacía extremadamente dificultoso su cometido de buscar la snicht. Los jugadores de ambos equipos pasaban zumbando por su lado, siendo incapaz de distinguirlos. Ni siquiera sabía el resultado del encuentro. Deducía, por los vítores que, desde la lejanía, llegaban hasta él, que alguno de los dos equipos había logrado anotar un tanto, pero le era imposible saber cual de ellos lo había logrado._

_Volando en círculos por encima del terreno de juego vio surgir de entre la lluvia al buscador rival, un joven rubio de nombre Harper, que se acerco hasta él._

_—¡Potter! —gritó para hacerse oír por encima del sonido de las gradas y la lluvia— ¡No podemos continuar así el partido! ¡Es imposible ver la snicht en estas circunstancias!_

_—¡¿Qué propones?! —preguntó Harry, gritando también._

_—¡Deberíamos parar el partido hasta que amaine el temporal!_

_Harry asintió y Harper salió disparado como una flecha hacia el árbitro de la contienda, que hizo sonar su silbato. Ambos capitanes se acercaron hasta él, y tras una breve conversación, el árbitro hizo sonar de nuevo su silbato, indicando con los brazos a los jugadores que aterrizaran._

_Aliviado, Harry realizó un pequeño vuelo antes de dirigirse hacía tierra, donde ya se reunían los miembros de ambos equipos. Pero, antes de iniciar el descenso, una potente luz verde lo deslumbró desde su costado, sintió como algo candente golpeaba en su frente y como su escoba se partía en varios trozos bajo él, provocando su caída desde una gran altura._

_Pero ya no sintió nada más, porque todo se había vuelto negro antes incluso de tocar el suelo con su cuerpo..._

_Lo siguiente que recordaba era haber despertado en una cama de hospital, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo, rodeado de medimagos que los suministraban cosas mediante un gotero. Y tras varios días en aquella cama en los cuales recuperó la movilidad del 90% de sus miembros, uno de los medimagos se acercó para informarle que habían hecho todo lo que habían podido, pero que le iba a resultar imposible recuperar la movilidad de su mano izquierda. Sus días como gran estrella de quiddicht llegaron a su fin con tan solo 23 años._

Habían pasado 3 años desde el accidente y todo había ido de mal en peor. Su comportamiento ejemplar en el terreno de juego nada tenía que ver con el tipo de vida que desarrollaba fuera de él. El dinero y la fama emborracharon su mente, haciéndolo derrochar grandes cantidades en cosas innecesarias o banales. Las noches de fiesta habían sido usuales y los lujosos regalos con los que agasajaba a las mujeres con las que se acostaba generaron una enorme deuda a la cual no pudo hacer frente.

Tuvo que abandonar todas sus casas, quedando prácticamente en la calle. Por lo cual decidió abandonar Inglaterra y cruzó el atlántico para instalarse en Estados Unidos, concretamente en New York.

Y ahora se encontraba en aquella situación, sin apenas dinero, con la mitad de sus deudas aún por pagar, y subsistiendo en un cuarto de basuras. Todo lo que lo rodeaba ahora era la mayor de las miserias. El antiguo lujo había servido para empequeñecer sus problemas, pero ya no lo quedaba nada. Tan solo aquel cuartucho, algo de ropa, su varita y aquella cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, extraña consecuencia del accidente.

Se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a vestirse lentamente con lo primero que tuvo a mano. Trató, con ayuda de agua, que su pelo pareciese lo más normal posible, cogió un sandwich de la nevera y se dispuso a ir a trabajar.

Trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de la zona. Era el único trabajo medianamente digno que había podido encontrar, después de rechazar ofertas para ser, entre otras cosas, stripper. No se quejaba, le pagaban lo suficientemente bien como para poder comer y acometer su deuda poco a poco. Además se ganaba un dinero extra haciendo pequeños encargos especiales para su jefe, Mundungus Fletcher, un pequeño empresario ruin que tenía problemas con la mafia.

Tras acabar con el sandwich salió al rellano dónde, en la puerta de enfrente, había una chica que barría. Aquella chica era lo único que valía la pena de aquel lugar, era maravillosa. La chica, de rasgos asiáticos, era una auténtica preciosidad, y Harry sentía una gran atracción por ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron y él sonrío con galantería (no lo había perdido todo en el accidente).

—Hola, Cho —saludó de manera casual.

—Hola... —murmuró la joven, bajando la mirada y ruborizándose levemente.

—Es bueno verte antes de ir a trabajar, hace que me suban los ánimos —este comentario si provocó un gran sonrojo en la chica, que se quedó paralizada el tiempo suficiente para ver como Harry desaparecía por las escaleras. Le encantaba la timidez que mostraba siempre que se encontraban en el rellano.

La tienda donde trabajaba no quedaba lejos, solo tenía que cruzar una pequeña avenida que había junto a la calle en la que estaba su apartamento y tras andar una manzana se encontraba frente al local.

Aparte de él, en aquella tienda solo había otro empleado, una chica muggle llamada Romilda. Con unas tetas enormes, curvas de infarto, y cero escrúpulos, era la compañera ideal para Harry. Aunque la detestaba. Quizá fuera su forma de mirarlo, con aquellos ojos pintados, quizá fuera su incesante mascar de chicle, que taladaba sus oídos constantemente, o quizás fuera su forma de saludarlo, diciendo "Hola, Harry" con aquel tono engreído.

—Hola, Harry —dijo con aquel tono engreído, justo como había hecho segundos antes en su mente.

—Hola, Romilda —contestó Harry de mala gana— ¿Qué tal el día?

—Pues mal —dijo haciendo un falso puchero con la boca— Hoy me toca hacer inventario.

"Hoy me toca hacer inventario". Aquella frase significaba que ese día después de cerrar, Harry tenía permiso para follársela todo el tiempo que quisiese. Y por eso era la compañera ideal. Y, según había intuido, también era la empleada perfecta para su jefe, por aquello de los cero escrúpulos.

Así que, tras cinco arduas horas de trabajo en aquella tienda de mala muerte y después de colocar el cartel de "CLOSED" en la puerta, Harry se encontraba en el almacén, apoyado contra unas cajas, mientras Romilda hacía maravillas con su boca. La capacidad para otorgar placer de Romilda solo evidenciaba su otra capacidad, la de follarse a todo lo que se movía a su alrededor, y a lo que no se movía, también.

Pero aquello no lo molestaba, todo lo contrario, lo hacía sentirse libre para no contenerse a la hora de dar rienda suelta a sus perversiones. Y aquello a Romilda le encantaba. Así que, la tomó por los hombros, la apoyó contra las cajas y, tras ponerse un condón y levantar la falda del uniforme de trabajo la penetró desde atrás con rudeza.

Siempre era así, duro, sin cariño, sin caricias, salvo por las que Harry le propinaba a esas enormes tetas que tenía la joven, para su deleite. Tras acabar no mediaban palabra. Una simple despedida, un "hasta mañana" frío como el hielo y cada uno por su cuenta.

Tras salir a la calle, su teléfono móvil sonó, como raramente hacía. Pulso aquel botón verde para descolgar y se puso el auricular en su oreja derecha. No hacía falta que hablara, sabía ya quién era.

—Ven a mi oficina, Potter —dijo la voz de su jefe, Mundungus, al otro lado—. Ahora —añadió autoritariamente.

En realidad no se trataba de una oficina. Así llamaba Mundungus a un pequeño bar cerca de allí dónde él se reunía con sus "socios". Sin más remedio, Harry se dirigió hasta aquel local.

Al entrar en el bar vio a Mundungus sentado en una mesa, en la esquina más alejada de la entrada, como siempre solía hacer. A su lado, un hombre en traje de chaqueta, calvo e inmensamente gordo. Parecía nervioso y sudaba copiosamente. Mundungus estaba encantado.

El bar era el bar más normal que se podía encontrar en aquella zona. Lo que desentonaba claramente con el tipo de "negocios" que tenían acabo en su interior, pues Harry sabía de buena tinta que Mundungus no era el único que utilizaba aquel lugar como centro de planificación para sus "actividades".

Se acercó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban los dos hombres, cada uno con expresiones muy diferentes.

- Siéntate, Harry - dijo Mundungus con tono cortés, señalando la silla que se encontraba justo al otro lado de la mesa. Harry así lo hizo -. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Aunque le habría gustado decir que no, sabía que a su "jefe" le molestaba sobremanera que le rechazaran una invitación así que se límitó a decir "leche" como siempre hacía en aquella situación.

- Debí suponerlo - constestó Mundungus haciendo una mueca con la boca que pretendió ser una sonrisa. Chasqueó los dedos y el camarero apareció al cabo de unos segundos -. Un vaso de leche para el joven.

Se quedaron sentados sin hablar, Mundungus mirando a Harry, Harry mirando a Mundungus y el hombre gordo del traje mirándolos a ambos. Parecía aún más nervioso que antes, si esto era posible, y aquella situación lo extresaba sobremanera por lo cual se revolvió en su asiento y dijo:

- Pero bueno, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

- Por favor, señor Bolger, es de mala educación tratar de negocios antes de que todos estemos debidamente servidos - replicó con tranquilidad Mundungus, a la par que señalaba con la mano al camarero que se aproximaba con el vaso de leche en la mano -. Gracias, Alan - agradeció Mundungus mientras el camarero dejaba la leche sobre la mesa y se dirigía de vuelta hacia la barra.

De nuevo reinó el silencio durante aproximadamente treinta segundos, tiempo en el que Harry bebió casi la mitad de su baso de leche de un único trago. El señor Bolger parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Bien - comenzó Mundungus -. Harry, este es el señor Bolger - con un gesto señaló al hombre gordo -. El señor Bolger es un hombre de negocios, como yo, y como hombre de negocios honrado que es, lo único que pretende es reclamar lo que le pertenece, nada más y nada menos - paró para beber lo que sea que estuviera bebiendo y continuó -. Antes de que llegaras, me ha estado comentado un pequeño problema que tiene con un impresentable que le debe dinero y que no quiere pagarle. Al señor Bolger no le supondría ningún problema contratar él mismo a alguien para que... persuada a este individuo de que pague, pero claro, el señor Bolger tiene una reputación que mantener y no le agradaría nada que se descubriera que ha llevado a cabo actos, como decirlo... moralmente incorrectos - Harry conocía lo suficientemente a Mundungus como para saber que estaba disfrutando el momento y que iba a sacar una suculenta tajada de todo aquello. El nerviosismo del señor Bolger no hacía más que incrementar, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas -. Pero el pobre señor Bolger ha perdido definitivamente la paciencia y solo quiere que las cosas se resuelvan. Tan desesperado está que quiere que mates a ese pobre desgraciado.

- No voy a matar a nadie - contestó rápidamente Harry, tajante.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! - exclamó el señor Bolger demasiado alto y golpeando la mesa con el puño, alertando a algunos de los clientes del local. Percatándose de su error bajó la voz -. ¡Harás lo que te digan que hagas, desgraciado!

Harry lo miró sin inmutarse. Le recordaba a su tío Vernon, puesto que las venas de su frente y cuello parecían a punto de explotar.

- No voy a matar a nadie - replicó de nuevo Harry, impertérrito. Manteniendo la mirada del señor Bolger, que parecía dispuesto a matarlo allí mismo. Su nerviosismo parecía haber dado paso a una ira desmedida.

Una carcajada proveniente de Mundungus los desvió a ambos de su particular pulso con las miradas.

- Vamos, vamos, cálmense los dos - dijo agitando ambas manos -. Creo que podemos llevar a cabo todo este asunto de manera que todos salgamos satisfechos. En primer lugar; no, Harry, no tendrás que matar a nadie; en segundo lugar - dijo alzando la voz al ver que el señor Bolger iba a replicar de nuevo -, Bolger, podemos hacerlo de forma que te pague, con lo cual saldrías ganando, puesto que si lo matas no verás un centavo; y en tercer lugar, en caso de que ni aún así te pagara, entonces enviaré a alguien más para que acabe con él. Verás - dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del obeso trajeado -, Harry es la élite, es el número uno para esto, si él fracasa, entonces es que nadie puede hacerlo, ¿lo entiendes? - el señor Bolger, algo más tranquilizado, asintió con la cabeza -. Perfecto, entonces, si eres tan amable de dejarnos solos - indicó con la mano que se levantara -, le explicaré al muchacho todo lo que debe saber para el trabajo.

El señor Bolger se levantó y, tras estrechar la mano de Mundungus, se alejó hacia la salida sin emitir palabra alguna.

- Bien - habló ahora en un tono más severo -. A tres manzanas de aquí hay una lavandería, quizás la conozcas. La cuestión es que el local es del señor Bolger, y ya hace dos meses que no le pagan el alquiler. Quiero que vayas a esa lavandería y te asegures de que quién quiera que sea el dueño pague lo que debe en menos de tres días, y que después abandone el local, ¿entendido? - Harry asintió - Me da igual cómo lo hagas, solo quiero que esté en condiciones de poder pagar. También quiero que le hagas saber que si no paga en 72 horas habrá represalias. Llámame esta noche cuando hayas acabado. Ahora largo.

Harry se levantó encantado de poder irse de allí y pensando en quién sería el pobre desgraciado al que tendría que visitar esa noche.

Salió del bar y anduvo un poco por la calle hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, dónde había una iglesia. Entró.

El lugar era lúgubre y sombrío, las cristaleras, con diferentes escenas representadas, eran demasiado oscuras y dejaban pasar muy poca luz. Se sentó en el primer banco de una larga hilera que se extendía hasta el fondo de la estancia, dónde había un altar con un modesto retablo detrás.

Allí estuvo un buen rato. No creía en Dios, o más bien no creía en lo que la iglesia decía de Dios, por tanto no estaba allí para rezar, simplemente había descubierto que era un lugar magnífico para meditar. No solía haber mucha gente y rara vez hacían ruido y era una paz que agradecía en aquel turbio lugar. Excepto cuando...

- Rezar no es la única manera de comunicarse con el Señor - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Padre - saludó.

- A veces, el simple hecho de acudir a la casa del Señor y abrir nuestros corazones, dejar nuestros pensamientos expuestos ante él, es más efectivo que una oración.

- Gracias por el consejo, Padre - a Harry le habían entrado unas repentinas ganas de abandonar aquel lugar -. Quizás lo tenga en cuenta.

- ¡Oh! No lo hagas por favor - replicó éste -. No era un consejo, o al menos no pretendía serlo. Simplemente puntualizaba que hay muchas maneras de comunicarse con el creador, y que, aunque no sea tu intención, cada vez que pisas esta iglesia, su casa tanto como la tuya, lo estás haciendo.

- Entonces debe odiarme - se levantó y encaró al sacerdote. Era un hombre viejo, de aspecto cansado, con un poco de pelo blanco cubriéndole la cabeza y una mirada amable. En cierto sentido le recordaba a Dumbledore, el viejo director de Hogwarts.

- Él no odia, hijo, perdona - Harry comenzó a andar lentamente hacia la salida -. Siempre perdona, siempre ofrece segundas oportunidades.

- No para mi - murmuró Harry, pensando en su situación.

- Para todos.

Harry no se dio cuenta de cuándo había parado de andar. Se encontraba justo en la salida hacia la pequeña plaza de la Iglesia y el viejo sacerdote, a su lado ahora, tenía una mano puesta en su hombro.

- Ten fé, muchacho.

- ¿En la Iglesia? - preguntó Harry.

- No, en él - y señaló con el dedo una representación de Jesús en la cruz -. La fé es el camino a la salvación del espíritu, es lo más fuerte a lo que podemos aferrarnos en los momentos más desesperados.

Harry dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa amarga.

- Hoy día no, padre - contestó, saliendo afuera y volviéndose para ver encarar por última vez al cura - No en estos tiempos. La fé hace mucho que dejó de mover montañas.

Y se marcho antes de que el sacerdote pudiese replicar. Dejó la plaza de la iglesia atrás y continuó por un par de manzanas más hasta llegar a la calle en la que estaba su apartamento. Justo enfrente de la entra había un banco despintado en dónde habitualmente dormían vagabundos. Estaba desocupado.

Se sentó en el banco y sacó un cigarro. De todos los vicios que adquirió en su época de estrella de quiddicht, el tabaco había sido el único que había perdurado hasta su nueva vida. Allí, mientras fumaba, no pudo evitar recordar la conversación con el cura. A Harry no le caía mal el pobre anciano, pero no le gustaba que lo molestara. Si por algo le gustaba la iglesia era porque allí nadie le prestaba la menor atención y apenas había ruido.

Cuando su cigarro se consumió casi por completo, lo arrojó al suelo y entró en el edificio. Subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al rellano de su apartamento y vio que, de espaldas a él, estaba parada Cho Chang, junto a la puerta de la casa que compartía con su padre (al cual Harry no conocía). Parecía temblar.

- ¿Cho?

La joven se volvió asustada ahogando un grito. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un rastro de lágrimas bajaba por sus mejillas. Una de ellas estaba algo hinchada.

- ¡Cho! ¿Estás bien?

Pero antes de que pudiese acercarse un poco más ella se giró y entró en su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Harry fue tras ella y llamó con los nudillos un par de veces, pero, tras esperar unos minutos y sin que nadie abriera se dio por vencido. Entró en su propio apartamento mitad intrigad mitad preocupado.

- Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba... - murmuró entre dientes mientras dejaba las llaves en un cuenco situado en una pequeña mesita junto a la puerta.

No quería tener la mente demasiado ocupada para lo que tenía que hacer esa noche, pero después de aquella escena le iba a resultar imposible. Pero debía adaptarse a la situación, si no hacía bien su trabajo solo Dios sabía que podría hacer Mundungus en represalia por haberle fastidiado un negocio a prior rentable.

Comió una escasa cena y se preparó para hacer el trabajo que le habían pedido. Cuando salió a la calle en dirección a la lavandería, Harry no sabía que ese trabajo iba a ser el desencadenante de una serie de sucesos que harían dar a su misera vida un vuelco, otro más, de dimensiones inimaginables.

* * *

Bueno, es la primera historia que escribo, o al menos la primera que me atrevo a publicar y me gustaría saber que les ha parecido este primer capítulo.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí :)

El próximo capítulo será publicado el domingo 10 de marzo a las 00:00 horas, horario de España.


End file.
